


A Favor From our Favorite Barista

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Au yeah August [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, Humanformers, drabble only takes place in a cafe/coffee shop, mentioned animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Black eyed, bruised, and a little cut up Sunny goes to visit TC with a bundled surprise and a request.
Series: Au yeah August [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Favor From our Favorite Barista

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to tackle this challenge again... yup. And Sunny and TC are the same two from the original challenge!

Sunny made her way through the alley shivering at the crisp air. The bundle under her jacket shifted and pressed itself closer to her as she jogged across the street. She made it to the door just as the barista was flipping the sign to the cafe, startling the guy as she pounded on the door once. 

Thundercracker started a he took in her bedraggled appearance before quickly opening to door and pulling her in. “What the pit happened to you?” He asked as he led her to a seat. 

“Got in a fight.”

“Of course you did. Just sit still for a minute.” He mumbled as he darted off into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and pastries teased her nose, drawing grumble from her stomach. There was always something rejuvenating about the smell of coffee... she leaned back and squeezed her bundle with a sigh. A small whine was returned in protest to the action. 

TC returned with a fresh latte and the first aid kit. “You know, I’m not a doctor. I’m only studying to be a vet.”

Sunstreaker grinned, her lip splitting with a wince. “You should have seen the other guys. Besides I didn’t really come here for bandaids, I actually have a request.”

Thundercracker frowned and leaned back from the cut he’d been cleaning as she unwrapped her jacket to reveal...

“Where’d you get a puppy at this time of night?” He gasped at the grungy pup shivering in her arms. 

“I came across some assholes torturing a stray dog and her pups on my way over here. I was only able to get away with this little guy... it was the only one they hadn’t killed.”

“Poor pupper... let me see you.” He said as he gently lifted the puppy into his arms. “You’re such a good pupper yes you are.” TC murmured as he checked over the dog. “She definitely has some fleas and could use a good bath... but otherwise I’d say she’s okay.” 

Sunny sipped at her drink as she watched him fawn over the dog. “So I take it you’ll take her?”

“What?” Thundercracker blinked at his friend. “But I-“

“You know your boss won’t mind. After all he is the one with those big great danes that is always here on Wednesday night right?”

“But-“ a small whine and a cold nose to his neck had him glancing down at the puppy. “Yeah I guess so.”

“Great! Say do you have any pastries left?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buster!!! Who’s a good pupper???


End file.
